ezdaemonfandomcom-20200215-history
SOUND SHOOTING!! - Rhythm Action
SOUND SHOOTING!! - Rhythm Action & 2D Shooter, also known as, (オトシュー) in Japanese is a mobile game developed by EZDAEMON, which was released on April 2019 on mobile app stores. The genre is composed of a side-scrolling bullet hell mixed with rhythm game elements. Characters Main Characters * Melody (voiced by Nanahira) * Monica (voiced by Megumu Morino) * Liz (voiced by Mafuyu Hiiragi) Bosses * Synth (voiced by Megumu Morino) * Classica (voiced by Megumu Morino) * Garage (voiced by Mafuyu Hiiragi) * Rutile (voiced by Chiroru Ooyama) * Ashe (voiced by Mafuyu Hiiragi) * Folclore (voiced by Mafuyu Hiiragi) * Electra (voiced by Chiroru Ooyama) * Diz (voiced by Chiroru Ooyama) Enemies are voiced by Megumu Morino, Mafuyu Hiiragi and Chiroru Ooyama. Gameplay The game has you control as Melody for all of the songs, but Monica and Liz can aid you in some songs. You can choose from three difficulty levels (NORMAL, HARD, EXTREME) in each stage, depending on your expertise. However, each difficulty changes how the projectiles hit you and the difficulty and amount of the tap notes. Shooting / Bullet Hell After selecting a song, you are put in a terrain, where gameplay usually starts. You can move Melody around with your finger. If your finger is on the screen, Melody will be shooting automatically, but if your finger is not on the screen, then Melody will not automatically shoot, There will be enemies flying around, tanks crawling on the ground, fixed artilleries aiming at you, gimmicks, med-sized aircrafts firing, and huge machines shooting thick laser all over your screen. This is the bullet hell mechanic of the game. You must move Melody around to avoid the projectiles being shot towards her hitbox, and if one hits her, she collapses from the screen, reviving after. If Melody gets hit a certain amount of times based on her stamina, then you get a game over, and have the option to retry or go back to the menu. During a shooting, you may get the power-up items to widen your shots, give you missiles or lasers or bombs to hit enemies with. These power-ups can last for the entire song, but cannot be transferred to other songs. Another power-up, known as high-tension mode, can turn the enemy's bullets into score items (coins) by shooting and can widen Melody's projectiles, making it hit more enemies. Unlike the other power-ups, high-tension mode can only last a few seconds, and is exclusive to some songs. In some songs, Monica and Liz may aid you in shooting up enemies. However, they cannot be hit by enemies like Melody can, nor can they receive power up items and they are not playable at all yet. Rhythm Game Sometimes, in the middle of shooting, a rhythm game may commence. Before the rhythm game begins, there will be a countdown when it will begin. Once the countdown ends notes will fall down from the screen towards a line. Tap or hold the notes falling down the screen to the music's rhythm. Once you finish the rhythm game, a rhythm line will fall from the screen, exploding all enemies and projectiles that were on the screen. On the upper-right side of the screen will show a rating of how proper notes were being tapped, and a percentage below it, Keep in mind that that your score at the end of the song is based on how well you played during the rhythm game, so try to aim getting a lot of PERFECTs. MELODY RUN! After you finish playing a song and reviewing the score screen, you can play a small mini game to earn MB (the shop currency) and unlock new songs. To earn MB, tap on the screen to make Melody jump as she runs to a certain endpoint. Keep in mind that the rarity of the MB is based on your score performance of the song you played beforehand. Additionally, you can also skip the minigame. Shop In the shop, you can purchase items from Monica with your collected MB. Many of the items available to purchase is used to expand your stamina while shooting, run faster in Melody Run, or increase the rarity of the MB that you receive in Melody Run. Ranks Like in all EZDAEMON games, SOUND SHOOTING gives you ranks using the system of dan and kyu ranks. If you get a high score in a song, you will get a certain amount of skill points that will increase your rank. Your rank will be the total value of the top 30 songs with highest skill points. The highest rank that you can get is "KAIDEN". Unlike other EZDAEMON games where the net ranking is automatically available, you must reach the "1 Dan" rank to be able to compete your rank with online players from all over the world.